Coping with a Death
by Ryanpotter
Summary: Fred's death is shocking to the whole family. No one has tooken this seriously and eveyrthing in the Weasley's home is going down. It still feels like Voldemort has tooken the hold on them, but will the Weasleys ever have peace and happiness. Angie/George
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

Fred's Story on Battle of Hogwarts:

"Lightning Has Struck! I repeat Lightning Has Struck Here at Hogs!" These words echoed all around the house of the Weasleys in a loud toned voice. The voice came from a tiny, rusty, old radio that sat on a podium sticking out of Fred and George's wall. It immediately awakened Fred and George who were in their woven matted beds. George's messy curved red hair over lengthen his splintering ear, that was once a hole, from an attack. He bolted for his cherry wood wand that looked like a broomstick. Fred's short red cowlick stuck up from the voice of the radio. He jumped fully out of his bed, grabbing his crested brown wand while pacing to the stairs.

"Come on George, let's get to it!" He laughed.

They both jolted down to the bottom floor to where Molly, their mom, stood. She was rummaging for items in her rough, floral bag.

"Mum, where's dad?" George asked while putting a last few potions and magical traps into his pockets.

"He is contacting the order right now. Harry needs us and we don't have much time. Now, Freddy go and get ready for you two to apparate," Fred grabbed everything he needed and slowly placed hands with George.

"We'll see you there mum," George spoke. Just then the apparition charm blew and Fred and George were gone in a blink of an eye with a cloud of dust taking their place.

"Arthur! Hurry we don't want to waste any more time eh?

Arthur rushed in with a fall breezy wind coming from behind. He had a brown edgy jacket with a knitted red sweater poking out. His orangey-red hair rose from the breeze and he was anxious to get on. His jagged cuts and pink scars from the attack at the burrow were fading away. Molly's orange floral dress was whipping from the breeze, and her tight face meant she was ready

"We ready Arthur?"

"Yes Molly and I sent out the distress call to the order."

"Then we best be getting on or Harry will be in more danger."

They held each others palms and they vanished with a loud smack. The dust was left again.

Out of know where, Fred and George popped out on the sleeping mats that were left from the students. A brush of wind startled some of the students.

"Wicked!" George yelled.

"Where's Harry?" Fred questioned. He stood up and his eyes were chasing around the room.

"Freddy… is that you?" A voice called out. Among the dirty, hurt students a body came forward.

A tan black haired girl poked out.

"Angelina!" Fred ran to Angelina and hugged. "Your alive I thought I would never see you again" Their lips met. They passionately kissed with George disgusted.

"Rubbish" George joked. "Look Fred we have to get ready" The two ended their kiss and stared dreamily at each other.

SMACK! Molly and Arthur landed on the hard tile floor. They got up anxious to get on.

"Mum, Dad!" Ginny popped out and ran to them. She hugged both. "The battle is about start. Where's the order?"

Another apparition charm appeared and Remus and Kingsley appeared. They had their wands drawn. Kingsley was a dark skinned man and wore a blue, gem hat with blue flowing robes. Remus had a scar through his face and a shabby patched suit. His brown, eleven, inch, pine wand was still shifting to the left from an accident at the Burrow.

Just then the picture of Arianna appeared on top of the golden fireplace and was opened. A somewhat Dumbledore looking wizard came out. His long grey beard was tangled and his eyes seemed to be focused on Kingsley.

"Abeforth, is that you?" Kingsley's slow moving voice asked.

"Indeed I am. I thought about what Harry said. I came to help." Abeforth proclaimed. "Send students through here if they wish to leave."

Fred was confused. "Who is thi-?"

"Prepare squads and team up. I'll take this group. Remus takes Dean and the older ones to the Astronomy tower and the rest of you aurors pick any students and get going!" Kingsley interrupted.

As the students fled and teachers and aurors left to the battle, Fred and George were stopped. A hand was placed on Fred's hand.

"Your not going to leave without me are you?" Angelina joked. Her black hair laced around her perfectly straight head and her round chin.

"Oh please don't go snogging again" George hated their relationship.

"Fine, then George." Angelina kissed George on the cheek.

"Oh….. Well then I'm fine with that" George blushed. They both smiled. They were provoked by arguments and rumbles.

"But mum! You can't do…. Dad tell…. I can" Fred and George looked over and their sister Ginny was argueing with their mother. Ginny stopped and slumped in the corner by a makeshift toilet. There was a couple of students still in the room and more apparations were being made. The old requirement door was moving. Fred could not make out the shape.

"Harry!" Molly and Angelina yelled. They ran to him. Molly gave him a smooch and a hug.

Fred and George paced over to them.

"Harry, are you ready?" Fred and George both said identically.

"Yes but we need more help in the secret passageways and tunnel system down in the dungeons." Harry announced.

Just then another apparition charm went off and an orange haired looking Weasley came out.

It was Percy..


	2. Chapter 2: Secret Passages

**I think im done with edits, but please if you find anything tell me and review Enjoy!**

Percy's vivid red hair and freckles made it obvious to the whole family. He was walking towards Fred and the others.

"I'm sorry. I was a fool, an idiot. It just got into me like a curse." Percy apologized. He hugged Molly and Arthur. Who was continually sobbing. Fred was surprised that he would come all the way, just for an apology in the As Molly and Arthur paused their tears, Percy slowly walked towards Fred and George who were crossed armed.

"Listen I'm sorry." Percy held out his bony hand. Fred didn't know what to say. Instead his hand helped him. They shook hands, with George doing the same as well.

"Welcome back to the family Perce." Fred chuckled. Molly started to tear up again. Arthur placed his arm around her in which Molly cried on, tears dripped on his wrinkly sweater. Ginny, who was still frustrated, ran to Percy. Her long flowing red hair was getting tangled with the force of happiness. She ran to hug Percy, she jumped on him and stayed there. Percy felt loved again. Angelina grabbed Fred's arm and tugged it.

"We should get going before they secede." Angelina ordered. She looked nervous and scared as if she didn't know what will happen to her life. Harry barged in the family's affair. His messy jet black hair and the serious look on his face meant they were ready. They nodded their heads with Ginny sulking behind the group crossing her skinny arms.

"Percy, George, Angie and I will go cover the passages where they can infiltrate the whole school" Fred conjured. He was taking charge and leading his family to battle. He acted like a general who was leading a group of soldiers, he felt brave and bold like a true Gryffindor.

The four ran out of the Room of Requirement leading to a hall. The tall stone walls seemed to be even darker since the last time Fred and George came to Hogwarts. Instead of sparkling candles running down the corridors it was dark, charcoal, candles illuminating the night. There was no light escaping from the ancient windows, towering to the top of the interior frame work of the ceiling. No laughter was heard just ambling students, aurors, and teachers. Angie came towards a giant framed window that overlooked the Quad. The Viaduct was connected to the Quad in which something was coming down the Viaduct. A blue mixture, of sorts came into view. Darkness of the upper hills filled the area.

"Looks like the teachers are putting up a shield. I just hope that will keep them out for a bit." Angelina proclaimed. Her jitteriness became even more noticeable. Fred placed his arms around his girl. She was crying. Tears fell from her beautiful blue eyes onto his knuckles. She was scared. Scared of what would happen to them, scared that she will never see Freddie again. Fred and George comforted her.

"It will be okay, just stick together and fight" George relieved her. More rumbles were starting to erupt. Death Eaters were starting to attack the monstrous shield that covered Hogwarts. Flashes of blue from the Death Eaters wands made it look like fireworks pounding on an unknown object. Percy caught up to the four who was finishing talking to a teacher.

"Let's go guys, before they break through." Percy exclaimed, breaking the two lovers up. They shook their heads. Angelina smiled and stared at the three. Finally she nodded as an agreement.

More blasts ran off and the shield started to turn a red-orange. Flakes that came from the shield fell as a sign that they were coming. They were pacing towards the dungeons faster than the speed of sound. The flights of stairs and the sound of cries and pain filled the air, making it seem like they had no hope. As they came towards the dungeons a bunch of Slytherins were escaping their chambers. They ignored them as if they were rats. The students were running towards the main entrance to the dungeons. Some of them, who were first years, were staying in their common room, hoping to stay in safety. Fred was standing in front of two dungeon passage ways that led to the grounds of Hogwarts.

"Aren't these doors sealed off?" Angie questioned. George and Fred stood next to the door. George held his hand out waiting for something to come. Fred dug through his pockets. Out came a small bag, the size of an average hand. He placed it in George's clammy hands. He focused dearly on the nick-bag. George closed his eyes and out came a piece of explosive, that shot straight up to the vague plafond.

"Now this is what we need. It will destroy anything and break away any protective enchantments." Angelina and Percy balled their eyes at George who was planting the small dynamite like explosive by the midst of the door.

"Stand back! Cover your eyes, it is useful but it would disintegrate every part of you if you are too close to it." George declared, while him and the others running towards the stoned barrier wall to the left.

**BOOM**! The area exploded. Stones toppled on the last bit of the massive door. The relics of serpents fell with smoke passing through. The squalor smell disgusted them. Behind the door, was a giant chamber with passage ways leading into corners and other halls. The room was never allowed to be entered but teachers would always enter the room and that how they agically appeared on the Grounds. Many other secret passages would not be a problem but the one in the dungeon would because of its route to the grounds where the Death Eaters gathered. After the last stone had fall, they got up from their shielding. Percy was covered in flakes of dust. Fred and George looked like they were barely touched, with Angelina dusting herself off with her small gentle hands.

Moving slowly and quietly they entered the serpent like chamber. They heard whispering, whispering that was sinister, a slow moving hoarse like voice. Fred and Angelina took the left hall to look while George and Percy took the other floor. Footsteps were coming down, they were fast and heavy.

In the blink of an eye a dark cloaked, stern, masked man came in. They drew their wands. Angelina was scared they slowly backed away with the Death Eater creeping up. He had no need of attack on Fred or Angelina. Fred had to disarm or kill him. He did not trust Death Eaters even if they did not come to harm them.

The serpent voice spoke, muttering under his mask. "Now, now little kids, we do not want to spill blood. Step aside and we will not harm you" Fred stared him down as if he was a hawk.

"That's what you think, you asshole!** _STUPEFY!_**" Fred yelled. (Duna Duna Duna-music) The flash of blue hit him. His scream erupted. The wall exploded with fire sparking everywhere. Violent clashes of blue, red and even the curses of green.

Fred could hear dueling. Percy was casting the full-body-bind curse at the Death Eater that was dueling him. George was making a full run for it casting flashes of blue onto them. Many Death Eaters fell from his attacks. Angelina looked up to the hall to see a dozen of unmasked Death Eaters. They attacked them, throwing **_Reducto _**at the walls by Angelina.

**_Levicorprus! _**She screamed at the leading Death Eaters. He was thrown into the air. Fred ran to a barrier in the wall to cover leaving Angelina to come around. **Reducto!** Another Deathe Eater casted, baring Freds hands.

"Angelina, bring them towards me!" He ordered. She followed him, dodging many curses. She hid behind the left barrier wall that had blue tiles over it with a head of a dragon on it. Fred jolted up to the remaining Death Eaters.

He thought of the spell configure. _**Protego!**_ He yelled. The shield covered the area, blocking every fire power they shot. He focused on the strength inside of him. Not love but strength and power. Angelina shot a blasting curse at the horde of Death Eaters. They were thrown into the walls. Falling debris seceded above the Death Eaters head killing them. Fred's Shield disengaged from the power it took. He took a deep breathe and choked on the dust.

Out of nowhere Percy's voice echoed through the halls.

"Ova' here, we need help!" Percy bellowed. The two darted to the giant chasm that was once a solid wall. Sparks of fire started to tear through the area with dangling items burning into crisp from the burning fires. Percy was casting spells at unseen things with George placing dynamite at certain areas.

"Freddy how are we suppose to get through this fire?" Angelina questioned, staring dreamily at him. Fred thought of the water spell, that Harry had taught Fred.

**_Aguamenti! _**A jet of icy cold water came out of his wand. He pointed it at the fires that were growing. The spell was emanating, Angelina. Her hair stood on end as the water's breeze hit her. The sounds of dueling and clashing still rang. Fred tried to hurry while coming even closer to the other end of the hall. As they met up they could see why they needed help, hordes of dozens of Death Eaters were racing through. Percy had cuts on his face and his overgrown, pulled up, hair was covered in blood and ash. George was busy hitting random Death Eaters curses.

The battle raged on while the Castle fell to the ground with crippling death. Pius Thicknesse was leading another group of Death Eaters to the chamber. Fred was casting his curses at them with the sign of death haunting him. Angelina was knocked down by a knockback jinx. Fred glanced at the evil glint in one of the Death Eater's eyes. It was Rookwood, he raised his silver wand and a red blast hit Percy. The momentum was so strong that it made George and Percy feint. Fred watched his life hit him as death was coming towards him, about to creep into his soul. Dementors floated down the hall lapping around another hall, and coming towards him. He was going to die…


	3. Chapter 3: Loving Memory

**This could be the least detailed chapter i just had to finish it , WRITORS BLOCK! **

**But thanks for the people who favorited it and fantabulousz for her help and support! :)**

Fred envisioned all his happy memories. He was standing next George and Ginny during their training for Dumbledore's army. The room was shiny, with shades of blue and silver and a golden fireplace at the head, with a picture of a young pretty girl. Angelina was in front of Fred, smiling. Her gentle sweet smile made Fred adore her. Angelina and Fred was a couple for a year since the Yule Ball. She made him happy and more mature then he use to be. George missed Fred's old self, he felt lost in his mind without Fred's crazy jokes and contraptions.

On that night Angelina and Fred held hands in the Room of Requirement. The fire, in the fireplace, illuminated the room with sparks flying out and flames burning the hollow logs. A Christmas tree was next to the fireplace. Its pine aroma filled the air and the décor of the room was wonderful to Angelina.

The two looked at each other; with holiday music playing it was the perfect time. Fred leaned his head and kissed her, as if Fred remembered his dream faded away into darkness.

His romantic dream turned into hell. Angelina was yelling at him for a reason, while Fred sat there on the leathery couch. The fire in the fireplace darkened as if it was his heart. He remembered the exact words that she had told him.

"I'm done; I hope you have a wonderful time!" They broke up on that same night as if it was a curse. Even more hatred and darkness filled his mind. Something was sucking out his happy memories. In his mind he realized the dementor was already there. He couldn't do anything, he watched as everything turned hazy with every drop of life blowing away.

Outside of his mind, his body laid on the cold sheer floor, helplessly waiting for his death. The dark cloaked figure rose higher in the air. With its unseen face and skull like hands Fred felt it was the Grim Reaper. Its sucking like mouth tried to suck out every piece of happiness leaving a cold unspoken person. The Death Eaters were marching through the hall and casting spells and the walls creating an inferno. The giant tunnel fire erupted and went through the dark tunnels like a pet burning everything in its path. Dozens of Dementors surrounded Fred and the others, unknown to Fred if they were alive. As Fred's last soul crept out of his mouth coming to the Dementor, his mind turned blank as if someone turned a switch off in his head but instead of fading into the abyss light started to glow and blue light with a tint of white. He opened his eyes and notices a giant shield charm blow. The Dementors were blown from every corner. Fred's eyes reappeared with all his memory coming back to place.

He looked at the person who was casting the charm. Death Eaters laid next to her. He only saw blurriness in the ongoing person. The unknown person started to walk towards Angelina, reviving her cold helpless body. As the person came to Fred, his vision cleared up. It was Ginny, she saved them all. The remaining Death Eaters pursued them while casting blasts of red. They were staring at Ginny who was now reviving Fred and Percy.

"You come back here you stupid girl!" Ginny, full of courage, had to run with the four.

"Go back run head to the upper floors!" Ginny ordered bossing her older brothers. Fred had to take his family and protect them and his love. But he didn't feel like he was a true Gryffindor.

"I'm not leaving you…_Reducto..._ you Ginny." Fred choked.

"I'll go but just get out of here, you're lucky I saved you."

"Come on you lot, let's get out of here."

They raced down the dungeons up to a corridor where the battle grew even worse. Rookwood and Thicknesse engage wand combat with Percy and Fred. Angelina grabbed Fred. They pulled each other close realizing that their lives might be gone. They romantically kissed each other.

"I know Freddy" She passionately said.

"George will keep you safe. Go with them you'll be fine." Tears fell from their faces. Angelina ran with them hold hands with Ginny while blocking spells from the Death Eaters.

_Stupefy!_

_Reducto! Impedimenta! Expelliamus! Avada Kedavra! Expelliarmius! _Was all Fred heard from that duel with Rookwood. Rookwood was a cunning foe with greasy grey hair and wore dark robes. Percy was finishing Pius Thicknesse off by blasting his head.

"Come on Rookwood! You can do better!" Fred Joked.

"You will regret that kid." The dueling broke out into harsh temperatures. Fates were being spent. Fred felt confident and arrogant in his battle with the harsh Rookwood.

"You know Minister, I'm quitting!" Percy yelled at Pius. Pius was stroked down and blasted a long way into a window.

"You're kidding right Percy? I haven't heard you joke around since_"

_**AVADA KEDAVRA!**_ Rookwood shot the green blast at the not knowing Fred. He heard the last thing from him, Ron's and Percy's cry. Percy's anger filled him and he shot the killing curse at the laughing Rookwood. Rookwood rebounded it and took off with Pius. Fred's body fell to the floor, his eyes were still in shock. Fred was dead…..

The Great Hall was filled with tears, and pain. Many people were dead and the battle wasn't over. The Weasley's huddled around the dead Fred Weasley, the funniest and courageous man. Angelina was hugging the crying George. Her own tears fell onto the face of Fred. They had lost a very special person in their life…..Fred.

**In loving memory of Fred Weasley…..**


	4. Chapter 4: Justifying The Memories

Thank you for my reviewers fantabulousz and J-star Black for reviewing this story. It was going to end right there but i gues you guys got me hooked into it. In these next xhapters your realize the love between George and Angelina and how the Weasleys keep eachother closer from their loss. I have also changed the title and summary so it fits with my idea.

In this chapter you realize how this death takes a toll onto the family no longer a strong family but a more recked one. Angelina is also blaming herself but George needs to help and keep her strong or else another death can sneak behind them. The funeral is also shown. I'm not very good at writing 'Wizard Funerals' but i tried my best. I didnt want just normal funerals at all because i find Fred wanting excitment or want his memory of having jokes and pranks so yeah youll see that in the very SHORT funeral seen because im not good at those but i feel confident that the rest will get lengthier and maybe twists.

* * *

><p><strong><em>May 2nd, 1998<em>**

"You know Angelina it's not your fault." George slowly calmed her down. It was a day after the battle, and everybody was in their homes or rebuilding Hogwarts. George and Angelina sat on the porch of the Burrow, still coping with the death of Fred. George was hurt but could easily hide his feelings. His twin…gone…Angelina's love…Gone. Only a few tears fell off of Angelina's eyes but she was still struggling with her mind.

George handed her a cup of coco, which seemed to cheer her up. Angelina hadn't said a word ever since she found out. Her heart sank when she knew what had happened and George had to revive her. "It's all my fault George"

"It's not your fault at all, don't talk like that." George spoke, he knew it wasn't her fault but she somehow convince herself that it was entirely her fault. Letting herself to believe she let him die had to be hard for her to live with but George couldn't stand hearing her say that.

"Yes, it is. Maybe if I hadn't left his side…" A moment of silence came from her. "**Then maybe he would still be her**e!" She sprinted into the house smashing her mug and spilling the coco out. George jumped up from sitting and ran after her. She was wrong. She was wrong. It wasn't her fault it was the Death Eater that killed him.

George had found her settling down on his red rugged couch. She clutched Fred's picture, and kept shaking her head. George was arguing with his mind on what to say. He wasn't good at acting serious because no one took him or Fred seriously. Today was a different day though, the only time he had to act serious to keep Angelina strong.

George planted himself next to her. She did not give any signs of noticing him. Unknowingly, Angelina felt George's gentle hand on her shoulder. Her head tilted to the side placing it onto his shoulder. George brushed some of her long black hair making her feel comfortable. "I know" George spoke. With those two words Angelina spoke.

"I now know, thank you George" Angelina hurled herself up from his arms and stood, placing the picture of Fred on the coffee table. George stood as well. Their eyes connected. Angelina placed her arms around him. Their bodies pressed against each other and the warmth between them. Angelina placed her head on his shoulder. George closed his eyes and lowered his own head onto her shoulder as well. George had her and needed to keep her in his arms for Freddy….

**_May 4__th__, 1998_**

It was a dark smeary night. Pictures of Fred when he was little and older were scattered around the coffin. Instead of roses or black roses, there were all the things Fred enjoyed. Prank machines, ears that could let you hear anything, and other antiques that he called fun. The funeral was right outside of the Burrow. Friends and Family paid their respect to the Weasleys. They stood on the left side of the coffin where Freddy laid.

Angelina and George stood next to each other closer to Ginny who was the farthest away from the coffin. Ron held back his tears while Molly rubbed his hair. Arthur was talking with the people who came to the funeral. It was a private funeral only people who were friends themselves with Fred or family members were allowed. Hermione sat next Harry and Luna who were crying as well. Hermione and Luna's heads were on Harry's shoulder to comfort them. Bill and Fleur were seated as well. Charlie and Percy stood behind the parents and many relatives and students, Fred's age, paid their respects, and sat down in an empty seat.

Once everyone finished and settled in Kingsley who was the 'priest' began to read the memory of Fred. "We are gathered here today, for a very special man, Mr. Fred Weasley. A jokester, courageous, and a bold man. He was killed in a dark time during the Battle of Hogwarts. He fought proudly and bravely by securing the secret passages that were controlled by dozens of Death Eaters. With the lighting of our wands, may you rest in peace, and signify the glory of your heart." Everyone's wand rose from their hands and lit up a white puffy light. Some cried, some sulked in sorrow but Fred would still be kept in their hearts…

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you liked it! i dont mind critizsm or lengthy reviews. Thank you guys for the support and see you next chapter! :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Pursuing Answers

**Well here is chapter 5! I plan to write longer ones but i felt like it should be short ones that tell a simple problem leading to a bigger one to a solution. So the next one will be focused on Angelina and George and maybe the part with ANgelina and Ginny. (LOnger ones) Thank you fantabulousz for giving ideas and help that will be in the next chapter. A new chapter will either be tomorrow or Thursday depends on my agenda and Drama play rehearsals. **

_May 6th, 1998_

It had been a two days since Fred's funeral. A dreary light came out of Ginny's bedroom. A drab of rink paint was scattered in a circular motion on her walls. White dull curtains flowed from the on going breeze of wind that seemed to go non stop. Ginny didn't know what she was feeling that day but all she could think of was Fred. Was she sorrow or nonchalantly dealing with her brother's death? She twiddled her fingers and stared into abyss at them.

Her father and her brother, Percy, were off to the Ministry to help finish the destruction from Voldemort's capture. A slight sense of humor came from Ginny when she thought of one of Fred's jokes. "Freddy I miss you,"

Her doorknob jittered and twisted. Out came Molly, Ginny's mother; her frizzy red hair and her floral dress that was covered with food stains. Molly carried a tray of cereals that were bought at a Muggle's shop up in the hills close by. Her smile warm smile and her genial face made Ginny smile for once. "Hi dear, I brought you some breakfast" She handed her a spoon and bowl of cereal.

"I'm fine, mum. How are you feeling today?" Ginny asked so dearly. Molly gave another warm smile.

"I am doing fine, still healing my injuries from the battle but I am doing well," She replied speaking once more. "Did you hear from Harry at all?"

"No, not since the funeral but he must be helping rebuild the School. Why you ask?" Molly gritted your teeth.

"Well, dear I was just wondering because I was hoping we could all meet on the eighth of May. Also say our goodbyes to Angelina before she goes off and visits her family."

Ginny thought. What was she up to? She acted different. But then again maybe she was avoiding the talk about Fred. "Yeah. That would be great."

Molly smiled in a reply. She started looking at Ginny's bedroom, glancing at each end of her room. "You know Ginny; we need to get this house cleaned. Go fetch Angelina and George, they are down stairs." Ginny nodded and stood from her bed. Creaks and squeaks were heard. It bothered Molly. "We should tune your bed as well,"

Her bed needed no tuning. It never bothered her or her mother before, what was she doing. But she still followed her orders to go fetch the two. She hurled herself down her steep steps in her awkwardly arranged house. George was busy mixing some 'breakfast' of his. Angelina sat at the table reading the new advanced _Daily Prophet, _that newly appointed Minister of Magic, Kingsley, had made. It contained valuable information and a full death list from the battle and the dates of funerals. Also it showed moving motion pictures of the building process of the new Hogwarts.

"Um, George, Angelina mum wants to see you two." George and Angelina looked at each other with a worried expression. "And me as well" They sighed, dropping the objects and following Ginny up the steps one more time.

They made it to where Molly was moving a small desk table out of Ron's room, who had gone with Harry and Hermione to Hogwarts. George gave an annoyed look. "Mum, what the hell are you doing? Moving every bodies stuff."

"It is what I call spring cleaning." Molly handed George a mop and bucket to George.

"Mum cant you do it with magic. Nope I will not allow your magic touch that mop," Molly explained facing Angelina now. "Sweetie, would you help dust the living room and once your finish would you mind helping George." Angelina did a nervous nod. Then Ginny was clutching a small shovel to fix the garden….

A day passed and the house was in an odd clean house. Many things had been moved around and their bedrooms had been renovated into a more cottage feeling but also a desperation feeling. Molly was placing vases of mourns onto the fireplace where Ginny started weaving a blanket for Angelina. Molly seemed to be more interested in cleaning and keeping herself preoccupied.

Ginny began to think that she was hiding something or trying to avoid a conversation. Ginny felt her mouth tingling and words spat out of her mouth. "Mum, are you doing this because of Fred"

Molly dropped her vase and it plummeted to the hard wood floor. She was stunned. She started to twitch. She got down to one knee and levitated the pieced into a bag on the couch. "What…makes you think that dear" She took a hard swallow.

"Well you never had acted this way before. It's like you are trying to find a remote place to stall yourself into thinking Fred is still here." Ginny cautiously answered.

"That is… not true" Molly lied.

"Yes it is mother; face it you are losing it. With having to care for all of us, losing a son, and almost feeling shunned from your feelings." Ginny provoked George and Angelina to come witness the catastrophe.

George butted in with the conversation. "Ginny what's wrong."

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Dear maybe you are feeling guilty but I am not harboring anything, how about you take a break"

"No, I don't." Ginny flew out the open door that let in a spring breeze.

"I'll handle it mum." George answered. But his arm was grabbed by Angelina.

"Don't, I'll talk to her." Angelina insisted. She ran after the elusive Weasley to the hill top…

* * *

><p>Thought of the day- What do you think of the different Ginny and Molly? Feelings are different and their will depends on it..<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: Different View

**Another shorty! But hey least it explains a few. **

**I would proudly like to thank the one and only _fantabulousz_ for her support on this story. She has given me a ton! of help with this since she is the mastery of this romance between George and Angelina. So hear it for her and i would HIGHLY and i mean HIGHLY subscribe and read and review her stories and work. **

**Another thing i would thank my own 'one an only' brother for his helpful review which edits will run through. Thanks bro!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Here's a mid scheduale about this upcoming week or WEEKS<em>**

**_Albus Potter( A story that is running smoothly that takes a while to write)- Will be updated and added to on the days Thurday, Saturday and partially Monday._**

**_Fred:Coping with his Death- Will be edited and added to on days Wed., Tuesday and me _**

**_and my brothers account together we will be making a star wars book that is getting a good postitve aspect. (yeah laugh im a Star wars fan as well and Harry Potter) But hey i dont care ive spread secrets of myself on this that people didnt know. _**

* * *

><p><em>And BEing Brought Down. IS COMPLETE!<em>

_So if i had the extra days that no for writing because i have Acting career and hw. (Yeah Middle School is rough) But enjoy!_

_Continued…_

Angelina hesitantly walked into the Burrow. George immediately stood from the couch. "Well? Where is she?" Angelina started to shake. She couldn't find Ginny. No where.

"I couldn't find her." replied Angelina, bracing herself for a yelling. But no yelling or loud voices came out of the two.

"She'll come back, I know she will" Molly spoke. "Maybe she was right. I might be doing this because of Freddy." George stood and grabbed a few cash from his pocket.

"Well I can't look for her. I have to go to work." George sighed.

"Okay George. I will finish cleaning up. Sweetie Angie, you should go too; down to Diagon Alley with George." George started to stutter and stop Molly from finishing her idea. Molly over powered him.

"That would be a wonderful idea." She gave a laugh at George who started to stick his tongue out.

"Well we will take the Floo Powder." George grabbed incense from a bowl on the fire place. He bowed his head and yelled Diagon Alley. With a flash he disappeared and smoke took his place. Angelina followed George saying the same exact words and watching Molly's hand waved in fro.

* * *

><p>Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was a joke shop on 93 Diagon Alley. It started when George and Fred were in their not continuous years of Hogwarts. Since it was the best selling shop on Diagon Alley they had to branch it out to Hogsmeade and places in Drumstrang in Russia and in America. Angelina never experienced this 'Joke Shop' George kept saying. She felt caution when she stepped through the mighty doors.<p>

Things were buzzing past her head. Item throwing over bound the steep steps of stairs that led to even more levels of rooms. Angelina felt like she was in a circus for god sake. Her brow rose when she saw a girl talking to George. The girl smiled. She was an employee. Her magenta jacket was torn and messy. She had curly frizzy brown hair and chew gum at the same time.

Then out of the corner of Angelina's eye she saw Ron. He was piling up new items onto shelves. "Ron!" Angelina ran to him.

"Oh whoa! Hey!" He smiled. Ron was a tad shorter than Angelina and he was often looking at the sky.

"I have to ask you something."

"Yeah sure. What is it?"

"Who's that employee?"

"Which one?"

"The one flirting with George! That's who!" Angelina pointed to the frizzy brunette.

"Oh that's Verity. She's been crushing on George for a while now." He said. Angelina gritted her teeth. Was she jealous? No she couldn't be. Or was she really?

_1 hour later_

"Hey I was in line first, missy!"

"No you weren't tuffy!"

"I was in line before all of you nits!" Angelina had given discounts to the girls to crowd and fight by the cash register. Verity was the cashier so Angelina called it revenge. She had a chance to talk with George. He was testing out an advertisement idea with Ron.

She thought she could ask him out for an 'outing' for supper but she was arguing with her sub-conscious mind of hers. Somehow she ended up grabbing George's arm and pulling him to her.

"Um George I have to ask you something? Wait no let me start that over…wait no… was jus-… and did you want to…I don't know… bu-..." She felt like a dolt. She was jittering and stuttering like madness.

"Just breathe Angie, its okay" He placed his two hands onto her shoulders. "Now start over and tell me." She took in a deep breathe and then sighed in relief.

"I was wondering if you wanted to, I don't know maybe go out to eat at Diagon Alley? If you don't want to im fine and you kn_"

"Yes I would enjoy that. Tonight?" He asked. Their eyes connected and she smiled. he smiled back.

"Yes. I'll be back at the Burrow." she left smiling and noticed george watch her flailing body walk to a fireplace.


	7. Chapter 7: A New Ideal

**_I think i have the date right. If i dont would someone just tell me. _**

**_Well this chapter just for a little warning has a kissing scene in it and i dont really know if its rated for but its rated T just incase for the little fluffish momments. In this scene it is the supper date scene. It starts off awkwardly but soon George grows on her and soon turns into his self. Next Chapter will be the who gang(Harry, Hermione and Luna) having a dinner for rememberance which i will start typing on thursday and Tomorrow i wil be adding anotehr scene into chapter 1 on ALbus so be on the look out... _**

_May 6th, 1998_

Angelina and George left the Burrow to head to Diagon Alley. There were a lot of restaurants to fill up the two. An abundant of people were scattered throughout the streets.

George and Angelina searched onward for a place to eat. Many ominous wizards and witches walked in and out of the welcoming stores. A gorge of signs were scattered around to honor the fallen witches and wizards that had died at Hogwarts. George could tell that Angie did not enjoy looking at the signs. In her eyes there was only one name up there, Fred.

George felt he needed to take her mind off of him. A sign of relief came from George when she had swung himself around to a small restaurant. It was a convenient café. A couple of tables were set up with pink flowers in the center of all the tables. A pub was in the back of the area which many wizards had come out of. It was quite quiet to be exact. No many voices were heard and the outside barely spoke. The open doors seemed to have a silencing charm on it. Angelina neither heard a peep which would have drove George nuts like baboons.

A wooden table, which acted like a kitchen, was frying a pan of chicken. No one was handling it but was on a spell like what Molly had done when she 'cooked' meals. The pan flipped and turned and sizzled with the slop of vegetables that lay around it.

The aroma filled their stomachs just by the sniff. Once they had settled at the farthest table, from the door, a floating note tab and quill had already reached them. George and Angelina stared at each other, still getting through to where they were. The roses seemed to grow once they sat down, and soon a bouquet of roses sat in the middle.

The two laughed and smiled romantically. The quill tapped on its note pad, impatiently. George and Angelina snapped out of their looking. "Um… right… what um… did you want Angelina?" George was shy, and was a stuttering freak but Angie didn't seem to think that.

"Let's see… two butterbeers… and_" Angelina was cut off by George.

"And that chicken your serving." George had known Angelina liked chicken and had to order it for her. The quill wrote every word they had said and floated back to its spot on the table. Squirts and fizz was heard from the back of Angelina. The door had slammed open and two floating butterbeers came over Angelina's head.

It was an orange color of some-sort with rising foam that grew taller than the cup itself. A flash went off of the glasses and a straw was formed on each one.

"Magic, aye!" George joked as he clutched the aberrant glass of his. Angelina did well. They drank out of theirs still smiling with connection.

"You know George this might not be the most romantic place in all but I'm enjoying it," She held his outward hand of his on the table. "Don't worry." She had calmed his quirkiness and seemed to shine his rightful glory, joking.

He had set an old wizard's beard on fire in which he had dunked his head in bear. A couple of drunken witches, who awkwardly walked out of the pub, had almost fallen on George. To block them he levitated them onto a nearby roof.  
>Angelina had laughed all the way through. This felt more right to George, since he hadn't been on an official date at all. Hey at least Angelina enjoyed it.<p>

After eating and finishing their food they had rested in the plumped chairs of theirs. The moon gleamed through the silencing door and the pub was cleared out. "You want to go in the pub?" George asked ever do dearly.

"I don't drink George." She grunted, though George didn't mean that.

"No, no, no. I meant like…music…I don't know if you want to." Angelina smiled again. She stood from her chair. She gave him a look like a _stand up_ look.

George stood and gave a few spaces from the table. They linked arms and hurried in. A slow sounded music turned on and the pub was empty except for a drunk fallen man who shook when he breathed.

"Not much of a dance floor." George peered out in the middle of the floor. There was just a wooden floor with a small potable radio box made from muggles.

"It'll be enough."

"What do you mean?"

"We're going to dance, right?"

"Wait…but… I don't dance"

"Yeah sure… come on it's just a slow dance." George took a deep swallow.

He found himself between Angelina, music dwindling through their ears. A nostalgic feeling had indulged its' self onto both of them; giving a feeling that this should have been for a long time. His arms were tightly wrapped around her shoulders, hers, clinging to his hard muscular chest, and her head on his shoulder. Basking in each other's ambiance, creating each other's warmth. He looked down at her, his eyes dulled by the darkness of the room. He gave that quirky smile, that one he knew that she had loved from a long time ago; it gave her the feeling as if he knew something that she didn't. Caressing her supple cheek, he lifted her chin; their noses almost touching. She could feel the warmth of his breath brushing the top of her lip. She started back into his hardened eyes.

There lips touched. Feeling the soft pressure that had her lips pressed on his, the tingling of reaction from his body glided up. Making his body warm, and taunt. But yet he lingered lightly as he knew she was more demur, letting the grasp his lips had on hers lighten. Breaking the kiss, he heard her sigh and knew he had her..

**Well that was very interesting! Tell me what you think by giving me a review! I would also like to thank fantabulousz, J-Star and Son of Whitebeard. (I dont really know who reviewed what but thank you!) **


	8. Chapter 8: Broken Bonds

Well I am back on here, I've been much tooo busy with other stories on SWdeathlyhalows... I have written chaps for Albus and FRed but I just hadnt had the time to finish and edit them. But now I am BACK!

* * *

><p><em>May 7th, 1998 (Night at the Burrow)<em>

A frightening gust hurled inside the Burrow, creating a creaking, lurking sound. Molly stumbled upon the rearranged coffee table, before realizing she wasn't looking. Still, with the wind churning, darkness seemed to be upmost the highest with their family. After Voldemort died, it still felt like he was still around, clouded. That was not true though.

Ginny still hadn't showed for a day, Molly doubted she would come home. Who would blame her? Cleaning and remodeling the house all day, and still getting through with Fred's death. Molly had been upset about Fred; she just couldn't get over it. She just couldn't get over the tragedy.

Molly had arranged supper with Harry, Hermione and Luna, thinking it would keep her mind off of Fred. The past few hours she had been sending messages to them, by owl of course. Only Luna had replied but Harry probably had no way of replying, since the tragic death of Hedwig, and Hermione did not own an owl.

The night was quiet, except for the gusts, and the moon settled high in the sky, above the beautiful stars that enlightened the area, casting great beauties across the hills. Lurking storm clouds were near the horizon. She worried for George and Angelina, they hadn't returned from their night out. "It's only nine o'clock." Molly reassured herself.

She wondered what they were doing, during their little 'night out'. Molly still hadn't gotten the memo about a 'night out'. The night out was preferably meant as a date. Angelina was a nice, passionate, witch, but George on the other hand, was rude at times, prankster, but also loving. People mistook George as being overly obnoxious, foolhardy, and uncaring. In Molly's eyes, he was a generous, annoying with magic, but friendly person.

Arthur also understood George the way Molly had, but Ron and Percy, were the opposite. Molly dreamt of a day where the Weasleys would be at peace, no rivalries, and perfect bonds with one another. But you know, no one is perfect…

~0~

_3 hours later._

George and Angelina were planted on the leather couch, opposite of the dance floor, but next to the bar table. Angelina was silently sleeping on George's shoulder. George's head was tilted onto hers, all eyes closed. A clock stroke midnight, barely stirring the two.

Diagon Alley was quiet, not many magical beings stalked the alleys. It was peaceful, and George wouldn't want to spend a night with anyone but Angelina. The radio was off, after a long time slow dancing, in the darkness. George envisioned the perfect kiss with Angie. George kept one secret with Angelina though. That was something, he wouldn't say unless she asked. He had seen Fred do it to her also which meant he wasn't her first.

George's eyes scrunched up, and then peered out, wandering them. He stared at the clock. _XII_ George shot straight up, forcing Angelina to wake. "What… is it George?" Angelina was half asleep, yawning from time to time.

"We have to get back home. It's already midnight!" George answered, standing up stretching at his might. Angelina still hadn't understood what he meant. George clutched her hand and pulled to her feet.

"Wait it's… midnight?" asked Angelina.

"Yes it is... mum is going to kill me" George was frustrated. He shouldn't have past out or even gone on the date. Angelina probably felt the same way. George hurried out of the bar, with Angelina by his side.

"George, hold on," George stopped, hand placed on the exit. "It's going to take forever by the floo network."

"Then what else do we have."

"I have my apparition license. We can use that instead." Angie grabbed George's hand once more. Tightly, her pulse ran up George's arm. A warm feeling in his body basked in his heart. Angelina, closed her eyes and thought of the Burrow. George guessed he had to do the same.

As he thought of the towering, shabby house on the middle of the prairie, he felt the whipping wind circle around him, creating a backdrop his face. He held her hand, grabbing it not, letting it go.

Immediately, they were spawned on the swampy marsh lands, of the Burrow. The mud was sticking to his leather shoes, and the stalks of grass were shrouding their bodies, concealing their breaths.

"Well that was, interesting."

"You have never apparated before?"

"No I have," George's frown, rose. "Your way, is different but better." She giggled.

"Thank you, I guess"

"You just had to apparate us into mud!" exclaimed George.

"Sorry, I just thought of the prairies, at the Burrow."

"Sure, sure!" George knew she just wanted to make him mad. Classic.

The doorknob twisted, and jiggled, pushing the oak door forward. Darkness swept the room, as two figures moved in. A wand quivered out, mumbling a spell, candles flickered on.

It was George and Angelina, they scanned the room. Their eyes focused on the shape, standing in the middle of the room. Molly looked, frightening actually. Her red hair frizzled, hands on her hips, and her key sinister glint in her eyes.

"Oh… hi mum!" George gave an unforgiving smile. Angelina crouched backwards, not wanting to get into that, might happen.

"Where, have you two been?" Molly screeched. Two more shadowy figures were at Molly's side. It was Arthur and Ron.

"Molly, dear, what's wrong?" Arthur blocked George's view, Arthur placed a hand onto Molly's shoulder.

"Arthur, I need to speak George… alone," Molly grieved. "Ron, go back to bed now, both of you." Arthur, bit his lip.

"Come on Dad." Ron and Arthur, both willingly left the room, leaving the two fellows alone with Molly. George paced towards his mother.

"Listen mum, we fell asleep and we_" Molly interrupted in a heavy tone of a voice.

"You fell asleep? You left around seven, and asleep for that long?" George still hadn't understood what the problem was. He winced at her.

"Well we were at the pub and then_" George had used the wrong set of words, which grimed up Molly.

"You were drinking, weren't you?"

"No, I wasn't we were actually_"

"I am sorry Angelina, for this misbehaving boy."

"No, mum, I'm not a kid anymore! You know that, or are you just not trying to lose me as well?"

Molly's eyes shook, the tension between them filled the room. Angelina looked scared, scared as hell.

"We will continue this in the morning" At that moment, the ties between George and Molly, broke. Nothing seemed any better.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Now here is where I smile back and say, I'm enjoying this myself. These next chapters are probably the only chapters I enjoy getting into! The family now is torn apart. Please Review!<p>

Also in a review, in the next chapters or so, who would you want to have a Point of View? Like Ron, Arthur, so on...


End file.
